


Dream SMP Daycare AU headcanons

by 1HMB1, KoalaGirl1872, Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antfrost-Centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, F/M, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Tiny MCYTs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), because we said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1HMB1/pseuds/1HMB1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaGirl1872/pseuds/KoalaGirl1872, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: So I write my headcanons for this au :DYou can add on in the comments of course!
Relationships: Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44
Collections: Dream SMP Daycare AU





	1. HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free To Put your Own in The comments! :D

HEADCANONS

-On Purpleds first day he was shy and of course still is but his closest friends know everything about him

-Purpled clings to Dream

-The Daycare has Pride Flags hung up everywhere

-Antfrost and Velvet fall asleep together

-MunchyMC is a playset cafe that they roleplay in

-L'manburg is the playground

-Dream SMP is the Garden


	2. HEADCANONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEEL FREE TO MAKE YOUR OWN IN THE COMMENTS THERE IS NO LIMIT TO HOW MANY YOU DO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDITS FOR THE DIVIDERS: https://cutekawaiiresources.wordpress.com/2014/08/26/pixel-dividers/

• **•- >{COMMENTS}<-•**•

-bcuz dream and george are older than sap, sap had to go to a different group in daycare. n he was shy but karl was there too so they walked over to the lonely kid quackity and now theyre bestfriends <3

⚫ • • •🖤• • • ⚫

**(🖤{SELF MADE}🖤)**

-Tubbo and Tommy have matching scarves

-Ant and Velvet both have a necklace of the others theme color!

-Sapnap will often visit the older kids group daycare room so he can hang out with Gogy and Dream

-Tales of The SMP is basically something they act out

-The Pets were stuffed animals Sapnap tore up

-They have color coded bean bag chairs

-Dream's mask was made by Purpled

-Techno will chase people around with a stick yelling "ANARCHY!" and Wilbur will follow saying "ANACHY!"

-Eret has a play castle he built out of cardboard

-The Caretakers (Phil, Puffy, Sam, Ponk and of course Sparklez) All know each kids birthday

-They always celebrate it as well

-Ant wears a fluffy cat ear headband

-George often sleeps in daycare

-Phil wears cardboard wings that Wilbur made

-The Fundy & Dream wedding was them playing and George crashed it

-Niki helps Puffy Bake

-Tubbo, Tommy, Purpled, And Ranboo have a treehouse Hideout they call "Cool Kids Club"

-Tubbo will repeat what Tommy says

-The Song Dream wrote was recorded by Sparklez

-There are other daycares around the City of Minecraftia

-Like Distrust SMP Daycare (MY FRIENDS SMP DAYCARE)

-Which has Two Caretakers Sheep and Acorn

-Then the Shady Oaks SMP Daycare

-Epic SMP Daycare

-AND MORE POG

-Wilbur owns the sandbox

• **•{🖤🍁🎃HALLOWEEN HEADCANONS🎃🍁🖤}•** •

-Purpled dressed up as a UFO

-Tubbo dressed up as a Bee

-Tommy dressed up as a ghost

-Ranboo dressed up as a enderman

-Niki made Halloween cookies

-Dream didn't have a costume so George made him one 

-Eret designed his castle to be spooky

-They carved pumpkins

-Dream made one with a smiley face

-Tubbo made a Bee

-Tommy made a music disc

-Wilbur made a guitar

-Techno made a potato

-Ant made a cat

-Purpled made a Dog

-Ranboo made sunglasses

-ETC

-They had a Halloween Haunted house Daycare theme

**✨ _~_ 🎀 _~_ {🎄❄️CHRISTMAS HEADCANONS❄️🎄} _~_ 🎀 _~_ ✨**

-They did Secret Santa

-Eret decorated the Daycare

-The different age groups got to be together in the same room for the whole month

-Purpled clinged to Dream

-Ranboo clinged to Niki

-They wrapped Phil up in ribbons, and ornaments and made him the Tree

-They built snowmen and named them

-snowball fights

-Tubbo almost walked into the fireplace

-They sang Christmas songs

\- They met the Distrust Daycare

-COOKIES

-Velvet and Ant shared cookies

🌹❤️✨Valentines Day Headcanons✨❤️🌹

\- Ant and Velvet spent the whole day together

-There was also Platonic Valentines Who were called Palentines!

-List Of Palentines:

Tubbo & Tommy

BBH & Skeppy

Sam & Ponk

Sap & Karl & Quackity

George & Dream

ETC  
  


-Tubbo & Tommy pranked everyone

-BBH and Skeppy baked

\- Sam & Ponk flat out slept

\- Sap & Karl & Quackity played Video games

-George & Dream also played video games


	3. Headcanons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koala here, sorry I've been MIA for so long. That's gonna change now though.
> 
> With that said, here are a few headcanons from the comment section, and a some of my own at the end!

**🖤Ⓒⓞⓜⓜⓔⓝⓣⓢ🖤**

~From FrugBrug~

\- Purpled follows people randomly- most commonly he stumbles behind Dream. That one time dream follows puffy? Purpled was somewhere behind

\- he has a stuffed animal he named Dogchamp and he takes care of it like a real dog (Example : he dips the nose of the dog plush into his own food and says he's "feeding him")

\- Purp likes to steal dre's big hoodies and just v a n i s h inside of them-

\- I picture purp saying some words weird? Like for George, he just cant say George and instead says 'Gorg' or for Puffy she just goes- Puggy or something- but-yes

❤️{My own}❤️

-Sapnap has a stuffed panda plush that he keeps with him at all times.

-Techno and Dream will always compete to see who is the fastest runner.

-Puffy will pretend to be Eret's guard when they play pretend.

-Dream once stole Ant's cat ear headband and ended up in timeout for a bit.

-Sam made the timeout corner look like a prison.

-Ponk will give Purpled a piggy-back ride at the other's request.

-Bad is the oldest kid in the daycare, but only by a few weeks.

-Tommy likes to pester Techno and Wilbur. It's just his thing.

-Tubbo likes to let bees rest on his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave some in the comments when you get the change! :)
> 
> (UPDATE FROM SKY: I'LL MAKE SURE KOALA HAS FLASHYNESS CAUSE THEY ARE AWESOME)

**Author's Note:**

> My chapters won't look as flashy as the ones Skyla_Crescents writes, that's something only they could do, I have no idea how.


End file.
